Noodles First
by Eyeless Zack
Summary: -Oneshot- Today is the day Noodle has her first


"Come on Noods time to get up" A voice called through her door

"5 more minutes" Noodle groaned

"You're going to be late" The voice insisted

"Fine" Noodle murmured

Noodle dragged herself out bed and had a quick shower before drying herself off and putting on her new uniform that consisted of a knee length plaid skirt, a white shirt and dark burgundy blazer not to forget a black tie, tying it as best she could Noodle joined her teammates in the living room

"Hey Baby Girl, made you pancakes" Russel beamed as he served Noodle her breakfast

"Arigatō" Noodle thanked as she took the first bite

Noodle wolfed down the pancakes and a half glass of orange juice followed suit but just as Noodle placed the now empty glass on the side.

"Russ, I found my other pills...where's my drink" 2D asked

"Baby Girl finished it" Russel answered smiling

This caused Noodle to go bright red

"Noods don't worry and you're ties wrong" 2D reassured then he stood behind noodle pulling her back till her back was pressing against his chest and like a hug, 2D draped his arms over her shoulders and made quick work of her tie, when 2D removed himself from Noodle her tie hung smartly

"D you can tie ties" Russel exclaimed with disbelief

"Yeah, went to a CoE school, without my meds I could recite the bible" 2D offered as an explanation

"For Satan's Sake don't you dare to think about 'bout that blooming book" Murdoc cursed as he stumbled into the room smelling of booze and stale smoke

"Murdoc-san are you okay" Noodle asked as the idea of alcohol and intoxication had not yet set in

"He's fine just a little ill like 2D sometimes is but just not as bad" Russel quickly answered

"TooDee-San is ill?" Noodle said bewildered "He seems okay"

"Yeah Noodle, I have to take these little pills to make me better" 2D replied as he shook the orange bottle causing its contents to rattle "Now come on I'll drive"

"Are you okay to drive" Russel asked fixing 2D with a concerned look "Don't want you driving if you have had your meds"

"Haven't had em yet" 2D said rattling the bottle before putting it on the counter "Got your bag"

"Hai TooDee-San, my bag is here" Noodle grinned as she leapt from the stool and started to walk with 2D who had already made it to the garage door on a count of his freakishly long legs as she reached the door 2D pointed to the Jeep "Hop in the front"

"Hai" Noodle squealed she loved sitting in the front but Russel and Murdoc never let her because 'its too risky' or 'I don't want her messing with the dashboard' but 2D never minded as they could sing together. As they drove off 2D started the song

"I see trees of green, red roses too" 2D sang

"I see them bloom for me and you" Noodle continued

"And I think to myself what a wonderful world." 2D finished the verse

"I see skies of blue and clouds of white" Noodle chimed as they drove down the near empty road

"The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night" 2D sang in his best impression of the late Louise Armstrong

"And I think to myself what a wonderful world." Noodle lulled as she slid slightly as 2D went round a corner

"The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky" They sang in unison as 2D crossed a small pavilion

"Are also on the faces of people going by" Noodle sang softly

"I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do" 2D cooed

"But they're really saying I love you." They sung together

"I hear babies cry, and I watched them grow" 2D started

"They'll learn much more than I'll ever know" Noodle continued sweetly

"And I think to myself what a wonderful world" 2D sang building up for the end

"Yes, I think to myself what a wonderful world." They finished as 2D pulled up in front of St. Cecilia school of music

"Have a nice day, Phone me 10 minutes before the end okay" 2D said as he helped noodle out of the Jeep and walked hand in hand with noodle as the made their way over to the administration building "Noodle since you need a last name here I stuck mine down so to the school you are Noddle Pots" 2D explained

"Hai big bro or are you my dad" Noodle joked

"Uncle" 2D replied as they approached a desk with a bored looking receptionist sitting there "Ahem, my niece is starting today and I was told to come here" 2D explained

"Eh, right Pot Noodle and some olden for ya boss" the receptionist spoke, with a heavy Essex accent, into a private line before looking up to see an angry 2D

"Listen My nieces' name is Noodle Pots, Not Pot Noodle or any other slur, call her by her name or charges will be the least of your worries" 2D warned as a woman walked over to him

"Ello dearie, I'm Miss Camron, the head teacher here, and Sir is there an issue" the woman asked 2D

"Yeah, your desk chav can't say names right, I was just telling her the correct pronunciation of Noodles name"

"Chelsea, you need to get better, I am sorry she is normally better than that" Miss Camron explained

"Yea whatev'r" was all Chelsea said

Miss Camron lead Noodle and 2D to her office

"I am sorry but I only know your nieces name" Miss Camron said as she held her hand out

"Pots, Stuart Pots" 2d said extending his hand to shake Miss Camrons'

After a 15 minute meeting where Noodle was given her books and met her teacher a Mr Andrew who was amazed by Noodles guitar rift and by her singing while 2D provided backing music on the guitar but playing it like a shamisen, 2D left and drove back to Kong Studios. Upon arriving back he found Russel playing cards with Dell

"Hey Dell seen my pills around" 2D asked nonchalantly

"Yeah man, there on the counter in there" Dell said pointing to the kitchen

"Ta mate and Russ, Dell has the ace of clubs" 2D said knowing Russ had that card

-Back with Noodle-

Noodle stood at the front of class with Mr Andrew with 27 expectant faces staring at 'The New Girl'

" 'lright class we 'ave a new mate joining us this year" Mr Adrew looked at the nervous Noodle

"Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha nūdorudesu. Minasan ni oaidekiteureshīdesu" Noodle spurted out before going bright red

"Class What Noodle just said was 'Hello, my name is Noodle. It is nice to meet you all' English is her second language" Mr Andrew explained as he place a reasuring hand on Noodles shoulder "Try again"

"Hello Everyone, My name is Noodle Pots. This is my first time in a school, so...Please help me" Noodle said before bowing at the end

"Well Done Noodle, Like she said she was Home schooled by her Uncle so we will all need to help her if she get stuck on anything, Noodle why don't you sit next to Amelia, Amelia please rise your hand" Mr Andrew asked and a slim hand raised above the class, Noodle quickly sat next to the owner of the hand.

"Hello Noodle, I'm Amelia" The blond girl "I play the keyboard what about you?"

"Guitar mostly but I can also play the keyboard, Drums, Piano and I can sing" Noodle said

"How" was all Amelia could say

"I live with my uncle and his band mates so I learnt from them" Noodle said before adding "Its not that amazing"

"It is amazing you're like a band of one" Amelia gushed

A loud clap interrupted their chat and with that Noodles First day of school started.


End file.
